<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I can't lose you, I can't." by Ry (ryanssance)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386884">"I can't lose you, I can't."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanssance/pseuds/Ry'>Ry (ryanssance)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanssance/pseuds/Ry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "Hello such a big fan of your writing! Would you be able to do 23 from prompt list 1 with Jason Todd please :)"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Reader, Red Hood/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I can't lose you, I can't."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No one dies, it's just dramatic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We gotta go!” Jason hollered as he made his way to the abandoned shelter, grabbing your hand on the way. “The distraction won’t last long.”</p><p>“What distraction?” You furrowed your eyebrows as you looked over your shoulder for any signs of your opponents, but a loud pop and orange smoke answered your question. </p><p>An indistinct shout of annoyance echoed in the distance followed by what sounded like falling. “What did you do?”</p><p>“Bought us some time to hide, now hurry up!” Jason ushered as he nudged you into the forest and away from the clearing. The moon flickered above the grey clouds that loomed over the trees as the two of you shuffled around the fallen leaves and sticks on the ground. As quiet as you tried to be, it was hard with the chafing from your suits and the crunching of cold soil underneath your feet. “Maybe we should sp- ARGH!” </p><p>Your eyes snapped in time to watch Jason’s foot get caught in the trap but he was pulled up before you could reach to grab the rope. “Jason!” </p><p>Your hands fiddled with your multiple pockets trying to find your pocket knife but Jason only dropped his gun at your foot and shook his head, “Go, go before they catch up.”</p><p>Tears threatened to spill as you shook your head violently, finally locating your knife, “No! I-I’m not leaving you!” </p><p>Jason brought his free hands up to pull the helmet off his head as he sighed. His eyes were shiny with tears as he reached out for your hand. </p><p>“Jay-”</p><p>“No, go before it’s too l-” And with that, a shot echoed through the forest as Jason was hit. The crimson liquid slid down his outfit as it soaked the fabric.</p><p>“JASON!” You shouted as you went to flick open your knife. You were quick to free him from the intricate knotting, catching him before he hit the ground. “Jason, stay with me, <b>I can’t lose you. I can’t.</b>” Your hand came to touch Jason’s wound, and his met yours before he sent you a warm but forced smile.</p><p>His eyes fluttered closed and the weight of his head dropped. Another shot rang out and pain shot through your ribcage as your hands reached up to feel the area. Shocked, you looked up but the weight of your body pulled you down. </p><p>Your eyes looked over at Jason, and you intertwined your fingers as you whispered, “I love you, Jason Todd.”</p><p>And with that, your eyelids lost the battle to stay open. </p><p>“Alright, game over!” Koriand’r shouted with glee as she appeared from behind the tree. “You guys can wake up now.” </p><p>The three of you laughed as you slowly sat up, pulling your helmet off your head just as Roy hopped out of the tree. “At least we know who the better shooter is now.” </p><p>Even with the helmet, you could tell he had a smug smirk on his features, but your comment was cut as Jason sat up and rolled his eyes, “Fuck you, Harper.” </p><p>Roy flipped the bird right back at Jason, as he helped him up with his other arm, Kori helping you up, “You two are very dramatic but quite entertaining to watch.”</p><p>“You can’t have a paintball competition without theatrics.” Jason shrugged as he picked up your guns, “So milkshakes and burgers?” </p><p>The four of you all nodded in agreement before trekking back to the rental building. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>